


And then you

by Antoinette_oops



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Talent show, Bottom Louis, Fluff, Judge Louis, M/M, Slow Burn, xfactor - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antoinette_oops/pseuds/Antoinette_oops
Summary: 那是Louis第一次主动拥抱他。他却发现他想要的比一个拥抱更多。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 当成基于现实的AU好惹  
> I do not own them:)

那是Brendan第一次见到Louis Tomlinson，那个从前只出现在电台、海报和女孩们口中的Louis Tomlinson。

当登台的紧张与临时更换曲目的焦虑全全将他的思绪占据，评委席上一方小小的身影仅仅夺取了他片刻的注意。

他不是Robbie那样愿意过多展露自己的人，甚至还将整个身躯都揉进了雪白的松垮垮的卫衣里，那会让Brendan不禁想起某类极易受冷的柔软敏感的动物。盖在额头的薄薄一片刘海有时会像燕子不听话的分散的翅尾，他看到他会用右手轻轻把它拨平，像是最矜持的飞鸟整理起自个儿骄矜的羽毛。

Brendan并不知道Louis对他的看法——当他精细的五官总被裹在一种无以名状的情绪里。虽说他在他忘词时的那一记声援确实教他心怀感激，但那也仅仅只到这里为止。

非得说的话，Brendan当然知道自个儿是这个舞台营造效果的武器之一，这并没有什么不好，或者说这大概也是他来到这儿的最终目的——被这个节目所再创造，接着再让人们爱上他们想象中的那个人。而评委仅仅只是这个流畅体系里的其中一环，他们没有必要给出自己真实反应，其中或许也包括Louis——那个被千万人喜爱，也被台上无数人尝试讨好的对象。

Brendan始终学不会被人喜爱，那似乎像是他活到22岁以来始终欠缺的能力。

他拥有着尚可的外表，也曾经进入一个以偶像为营生的所谓男团，让一切看似圆满总没有那么难，可受到相应程度的喜欢却仿佛是另一维度的事儿。于是他渐渐习惯了像一个透明人那样在团队里存在——在合照时摆出标准弧度的微笑，在合音时吐出那几句微不足道的假音，日子算不上什么愉快，却也就这么不咸不淡地过着。

他以为他能等到一切有转变的那一天，却不知转变并不一定会朝着理想的那个方向行进。没过多久，团队便很快以资金为理由解散了他们几个男孩，未来再次变得像青春期时那样，聚成了一团悬在伦敦上空的黑皴皴的迷雾。

来到这个舞台并不算是一个重大的决定——事实上，这些日子里他尝试过台上台下许许多多次选拔的机会。而这次他仍旧没有表现得很好，他依然和从前一样迷茫又不自信。可他却被这个舞台所留下，为了节目效果的需要或者别的什么原因——他并不真的在乎，哪怕他不像一些人那样将这个节目当成唯一的稻草，这好歹也是他飘摇时久经未遇的浮木。他需要它，就像是久久埋在水里的人需要呼一口气。

-

可他没想到，许久未曾感受到的被重视，却来自那个不甚了解也不敢靠近的Louis。

那场残酷的淘汰赛上，更巨大的舞台和更遥远的评委席让那个没比自个儿大出几岁的男人真正成为了小小的圆点，聚光灯像探照灯那样狠狠打在脸上，更把脑袋里的思绪熏烤得灼烫。他知道自己的脸一定又一次变得很红，像是一颗正被展示和售卖的不足奇的果实。

一曲唱毕时，他听到印象里不算陌生的细腻如女孩的声音从评委席上传来，接着，渺小迷你的一点在视线里愈放愈大，Louis蹦蹦跳跳地来到按钮跟前，背景的乐声迫不及待地响起。

梦幻般的不真实感中，他几乎要当即跪倒在舞台。下一刻，他紧接着一跃迎向Louis敞开的怀抱，他这才看清Louis今天将自己裹在了一件灰色系的套装里，隐约的腰身仅仅在宽大的布料下显出了一丁点儿，他的脖子里则暗藏着清甜干净的须后水香气，Brendan由着自己贴得更近，直至终于在那侧颈上印下一吻。

在赢得其他人的认可之前，他知道他首先赢得了Louis的那一份。

-

漫长的相处里，他开始有点儿能摸清Louis的路子，他知道他不爱过多展现自个儿的情绪，可展露出的每部分却必定诚恳真实。他知道他不爱过分外露的表演，他也便努力朝着Louis想要的方向而去。

但他也知道一切仅此而已——他们之间远不止隔着五年的时光，他自然明白，在看到他和Simon因为只有他们懂得的笑话咧开嘴角的时候，又或是在网络上无意瞥见Louis过去视频的时候。Louis固然不是那样有地位架子的擅长刻意疏离的人，而真实存在的距离却不会因为他的态度而消弥——他早已不再处于可以肆意敞开心扉的年纪和位置，Brendan足够清楚。

有时——仅仅只是有时，他也会有些遗憾自个儿太过清楚。

直到那个夜晚以前，他都以为自己绝无可能窥见一个百分百敞开的Louis Tomlinson。

可是伊维萨岛的湿润月光却吞噬了一切的规矩与理智——在那个决定了四强后的夜晚，Louis像是挣脱了节目焦虑的自由的小马驹。他设宴为晋级的男孩们庆祝，再又挨着那兴奋劲儿吞下好些分量的啤酒与威士忌。

他们眼看着伊维萨的大海吞进太阳又再吐出月光，接着黑蒙蒙的天又稍稍被熹光染亮。直到最后只有Brendan有气力将他们的导师扛回别墅——他迷迷糊糊地听到肩膀上有咯咯的笑声响起，回过脑袋的瞬间，Louis弯成半圆的笑眼落进视线。

“不是我说……小子，你走路的样子可真滑稽。”  
Louis将手臂杵上他的肩头，接着断断续续地说。

那还不是因为得扶住你？Brendan笑叹口气，并不打算同醉酒的评委多加计较。

“……还有你总是习惯性低头的样子也很滑稽。”可那厮却偏偏变本加厉地撑住他的肩膊，“你就不能别总是显得那么不自信？”

Brendan胸口一沉，他知道这是清醒时的Louis绝不会同他探讨的那类话题。他固然会给他们各种各样的管用的建议，但那大都偏向于正面的鼓励和赞扬。那从不会切中什么核心的问题。

譬如连着好几年的经历和别人的评价都让Brendan觉得自个儿不大值得站在这里——这一件事。

——他总是会在关键的时候做不好，总是。所以他在大多时候不值得被给予机会，那并不真的令他感到惊讶。

“……你知道根本没人会在意伦敦的落日。”Louis醉醺醺的吐息张扬在Brandan身侧，抬起头的瞬间，他能将他面颊上沾染的一点儿深色的红捕捉进眼里，“可它在伊维萨确实……嗝。”

Louis打了一个嗝，本就趔趄的脚步也在动作间颤颤巍巍地打起了转。Brendan下意识地伸手扶住他，那条小臂上的滚烫温度在汗湿的掌心下慢慢滋长。

他不知他哪儿来的幸运得以窥见此时此刻的Louis——摇摇晃晃的脑袋上覆盖着被晚风拨乱的棕发，本应深邃得教人摸不透的蓝眼睛却只是冒着迷蒙的水汽，带着酒气的红晕从侧颈一路攀爬上脸庞，细细的一截儿小臂在自己的虚握下微微嵌进去，柔软过绵延在海滩上的细沙。

“它在伊维萨却是……奇迹。”Brendan费了好些时间才弄明白他个中的比喻，“……你总会在一些地方上闪耀起来，你得相信。”

Brendan不可置否地耸耸肩。  
那你也会像你所说的一样相信吗？他几乎要就着微醺的冲动问出口来。

那你又怎会将自己藏在最起码加大了两号的衣物里，把年轻时不曾遮掩的身体曲线抑或是张扬的秉性一并遮掩去；那你又怎会永远习惯性呆在镜头的最侧，像是只要你逃避就可以真正躲开人们对你的注意 。

明明你比伊维萨的落日还更要闪耀，明明天底下只有你自己和傻瓜不知道。

Brendan在迷失的思绪里轻轻吐出一口气。隐隐叫嚣在血肉里的想法迫切地呼吁着他去注意——Louis骨子里和他一样缺乏着对自我的认同感，他找不到自己的位置就像Brendan也没法找到自己的，所以他才会懂得自己压抑的困惑接着再情不自禁令一切流露出口……

他多想在太阳升起以前抬高他瘦削的下巴看着他平静如水的眼睛，告诉他自己所认知的那个事实。如果，如果他能。

下一刻， Louis昏昏沉沉地靠上了Brendan的脖颈，无力的手臂则抬起半分，接着虚虚揽上他的腰侧。

那是Louis第一次主动拥抱他。  
他却发现他想要的比一个拥抱更多。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一点儿肉渣  
> I do not own them……

进入直播赛后的历程并不算顺遂。上下起伏的不稳定的心理素质、薄弱的有局限性的声线，都阻止他成为公众眼里最为喜爱的那样灵活多变的选手。最没有信心的日子里，Louis来得比以往都更勤，Brendan像是一尾黏附在宿舍的缺水的鱼，等待着Louis用言语来浇灌和援救。

他以为他的支持便是他的水源，以为是他的肯定和鼓励让他从负面的情绪里缓过来一点儿。但很快地，他发现事情并没有那样简单。他发现他有时只需要Louis窝在沙发里那样静静看着他——哪怕甚至不需要看着他，他或许只需要他微微垂下头紧盯着手机屏幕，擒住刘海的那一尾帽檐在那白皙的额头上投下一点儿阴影，纤长又柔软的睫毛盖在两颗玻璃球一样的蓝眼珠上，形状薄削的两瓣嘴唇时不时随着心情挤出一丝小小的弧度。

他发现他从头到尾只是需要Louis在他身边存在。

他知道短短的几期比赛根本不可能真正扭转他的性格抑或是填补他的缺点，现实远不会像好莱坞类型片那样圆满顺遂——纵然他白皙的略带一些婴儿肥的脸总会被人打上稚嫩的标签，但自小在偶像团体的经历根本没可能容许他拥有太过头的天真。

他知道他根本没可能走到比赛的最后，但他当然想为未来的发展多争取一些筹码，或者——他多少想让Louis再多为自己骄傲那么几回。像是曾经Louis任由他拥抱着他肆意旋转的日子，无忧无虑的笑容在自己耳边咯咯地响起，微微踮起的脚尖在地砖上划出完整一个圈圈。

于是他更勤力地练习，也想要通过改变造型或是别的什么方法来让自个儿更讨人喜爱。他知道这对他来说从来不是一件易事，但他再没有别的可以用以消耗的机会。

幸运的是，他做到了。

-

那一晚，他的排名最终远离了被淘汰的阴影，而Louis简直表现得比他还更要高兴。

——他柔软的手掌反复擒住他的脖颈，张扬的笑声与鼓舞声夹带着直播当场的录音器械的滋滋电流声钻进他的耳朵。他知道自己的脸颊必定又一次泛起了一点儿红，被那副小小的身躯紧贴着的胸口也仿佛在昂扬的情绪里打起了结。

“Yeah！感谢你们的投票！你们做得太棒了！”

Brendan看着Louis对着自个儿的手机镜头一番呼喊，反复拨弄着刘海的手将纷乱的发丝拂得平平的。

“谢谢……”他不禁在关闭录影后又一次拥抱起揽住他肩头的年长的男子，接着将今晚的第无数声感谢敲进他的耳朵。

Louis在他呼出的气息中瑟缩了下肩膀，Brendan发现他的确很容易怕痒。

“……你可真烦人，小子。”

一溜不寻常的心思迅速流窜上Brendan的脑壳。他于是轻轻使劲儿将手掌下的肩膊攥得更紧，灰色的高领毛衣在用力下泛起了一丝褶，挨着脖子根下滑的领子衬得裸露出的那一小截儿皮肤更为幼白。

接下来，他就着滚烫的心跳将嘴唇更贴近Louis的耳朵，“之前那些谢谢是给评委Louis的。”

他知道他的嘴唇靠得有点儿太近了——近到只需要再挪动短短一寸便足以贴上Louis的耳廓，近到能够直接将声音和温度都一并输送进他的耳道，近到足以让他或许同样滚烫和混沌的脑袋接收住他想要传达的、连自己都辨不清的潦草讯息。

近到，近到他不该再继续靠近。

接着他真正将双唇贴上Louis的左耳，  
“这一声，是给Louis Tomlinson的。”

他眼看着Louis的侧颈在他的话语间攀上了一层不自然的红。

-

Louis早早地承诺了男孩们要在成绩优异的今晚同他们一块儿度过，啤酒吃食与笑声便在接下来的时间里满满地充盈了这个夜晚。

Brendan看着Anthony像一颗可爱的气球一样红透了脸，浓重的利物浦口音随着唠唠叨叨的絮语一并流溢出来；平时多少有点儿内敛的Dalton在气氛和酒精的作用也开始变得停不下话茬，一脸正经着吐出的许多轶事总是逗得Louis捂着嘴巴咯咯笑。

一切都很好，除了刚刚发生的那一记小插曲之外——Brendan感觉到Louis没有彻底忘记。他能感觉到Louis注视他的眼神带上了些微的躲闪，从来不曾主动避免的同他之间的身体接触也似乎染上了一层刻意的退避。

那足够让他明白是什么意思了。他本就不曾对这一次任性的举动报上别的什么更进一步的奢望。如果……Louis不想。

-

Louis一直等到将他们挨个儿送回房间才肯终结自己今晚的任务。待到最后对着Brendan告别时，他原本整理妥当的发尾已然蜷曲着被风拨乱，本该平整流畅的灰色毛衣也浮出了一圈圈恼人的褶皱来。Brendan在Louis在他房门前留下最后一句形式性的“well done”后下意识地呼唤住他，被寒风浸得凉凉的指尖攀上他胸前浮起了褶痕的毛衣，

“嘿，你的衣服……”

当湿凉触碰到了滚烫，Louis瞬间瑟缩了下，一道轻吟随之从他的双唇间溜了出来，那让Brendan几乎怀疑起自个儿的听觉。

他挪动眼球注视到那隐隐在毛衣细缝间显出的皮肤来——光滑的肌理似乎泛起了一些鸡皮疙瘩，朱红色的图案下则浮突出两抹微微凸起的圆点，Brendan很快知道刚刚自己无意触碰到的是哪儿，十足的尴尬感登时像是干燥的烈火一样烧上他白皙的脸颊。

“抱歉，我……”Louis不自在地垂下头来。Brendan根本不明白他又有什么好值得抱歉。

“Louis，是我不小心……”

“不，是我总会让事情变得尴尬……”Brendan紧盯着把好看的眼睛埋在低垂的眼睫下的暗自絮语的Louis，“操，我是说……”

一阵风快速地拂过Louis的侧脸。  
Brendan根本不想让他把话讲完——他选择将他拉进房里，接着断然阖上了敞开的门。

他看着Louis哑然的撑大的瞳孔，接着由着自己低叹口气。

“Louis，听着，你没让任何事变得尴尬。发生的每件事都是因为我想要这样。”

他不知道自个儿哪儿来的勇气做出这个举动，也不知道自己究竟被哪句话哪件事所招惹和触发。或许是Louis脱口而出的不知由来的抱歉，或许是Louis躲闪的不再像平时一样自信又熠熠生辉的目光——或许是Louis在更进一步的亲密关系里不自觉展露的退怯和小心翼翼。

他犹豫着慢慢展开手臂，接着揽上Louis埋在大号毛衣下的紧窄的肩膀。

“如果……”他让自己轻轻覆在他的耳边，“如果你想要我停下，就只是……告诉我。”

Brendan闭上眼，他用力呼吸一记那独属于Louis的气息，接着隔着毛衣轻轻抚摸上年长男子的后背。

他知道Louis大抵经历过热烈却饱含挫折的情感，他知道Louis在漫长的职业生涯里面对了比自个儿还要艰难的多得多的糟糕情况，他知道是那过去的一切造就了如今的他，但他不知道自己究竟怎么能忍心看他像现在这样……

像这样，将柔软又易碎的内心藏在面对聚光灯时的所谓正常之下，将不愿裸露出一丁点儿的脆弱仅仅留给自己面对和舔舐；像这样，在每一次得到什么之前先习惯性地后退步伐，像是不管多好的东西都会长着刺然后将他强装坚硬的表皮戳伤；像这样，爱把所有穷尽付出的责任和失败尴尬的可能全全归咎到自己这儿，像是真的会有人责怪他那样。

Brendan不知道自己究竟怎么能忍心不去告诉Louis他明明是最好的，他没必要为同他有关或无关的任何事情抱歉——用言语，用行动，用自己的一切。

思绪间，Brendan试着轻轻将指尖辗转到Louis凹陷的腰侧，接着是他平坦的小腹，再接着是他微微起伏的前胸……

“嗯……”

Louis果真再次逸出一记嘤咛。Brendan让自己侧过脸，年长男子聚起的眉头和微微张开的嘴唇映入视线。

他盯紧他粉红的嘴唇，升腾的燥热在胃里一番扑闪。下一刻，他不禁微微曲起指节，接着用指骨再次摩擦过Louis已经彻底挺立的乳尖。

“操，你真的很敏感……”

Brendan伏身吻上他的唇角，再在做出下一个动作前将询问的目光对上他的视线。

他看到Louis迟疑地点点头，他紧接着在他的双唇烙上自己的吻。

-

没过多久，Louis的毛衣已然被他用双手褪下。他像是膜拜那样让双唇匍匐着行走过那每一寸皮肤——Louis的脖颈、Louis的喉结、Louis的锁骨、Louis的小腹……

“那么，那么完美……”

话语间，他再次将脑袋挪到Louis的胸膛，接着在男子迷乱的眼神里用嘴唇吞进他凸起的乳粒。

Louis好听的压抑的呻吟在自个儿的头顶扬起。Brendan用舌尖踅摸过那圆粒，再用粗糙的嘴唇轻轻擦过，他看到Louis轻哼着咬住了他自己曲起的拳头。

男孩在他带给Louis的影响中满足地轻笑，接着徒手解开年长男子裤头上的纽扣。他将那裤子褪下半寸，接着把另只手钻进去，牢牢圈住那早已硬挺的柱身。

抬头看一眼，Louis的眉头皱得更紧了几分，湖水一样的蓝眼睛里浮起欲望的波纹，分不清是水汽还是眼泪的液体在他的眼角慢慢聚起，被吮吻得微微泛起一点儿红肿的嘴唇则在自己的指骨上圈成了一个圆，情不自禁溢出嗓子的由自己引发的呻吟一部分被扼制住，一部分则不听话地溜进空气……

给Louis解决一发后的没多久，Brendan便任由自个儿像个青春期男孩那样射在了裤子里。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM-And Then You by Greg Laswell

那是Brendan离开xfactor的第四周。

他陆续地收到了一些工作室和拼盘演出的邀约，原本空白无物的时间表开始被满满当当地填塞起来。他也真正收获了线上线下的一小批粉丝，他们会在推特私信中关心起他的事业走向，也会在那些个偶遇的咖啡店里索要起他的签名。

他的生活节奏改变了一点儿，却也并不能算变了太多。他当然知道自己不会成为被一场选秀改变人生的那一个——注定特别的，那一个。

譬如One direction，譬如……他。

Brendan很少再在朋友面前提起他，倒也不是Louis因为他的淘汰就变得疏离起来什么的，他固然还会时不时地向他发来一些问候的短信，他甚至还会持续地在媒体面前提及他，用那种骄傲的教Brendan心生感激的口气。

可Brendan知道一切再不会同xfactor的日子一样了。他就只是知道。

就像他知道那个因为舞台灯光而隐形的消弥的距离会在他离开后重新被建立起来——当他再一次变回了台下仰望着他的普通人，而Louis仍旧只是Louis。他们之间隔着舞台，隔着聚光灯，隔着这个圈子里的所有有形或无形的声名，那几乎是一场没有胜率的追赶。他只得在开始之前就先一步举起投降的旗帜。

他当然还是会想起他，一遍又一遍。他会想到他那次任性的出格举动，他会想到Louis叫嚣在他身下的那动听的破碎的呻吟。他会想到他在顺利晋级后将Louis举高的那一刻，他会想到Louis滚烫的仿佛足以将他灼伤的腰际的皮肤。他会想到告别的那一天，他会想到被Louis努力忍住的反复盘旋在他眼框的那一颗眼泪……

Louis，Louis，Louis。

仿佛做了一场很长的梦然后醒来，恍惚与懵懂一并徘徊在日光照射进眼球的那一刻，可他最终还是没有选择地回到了枯槁的现实。

那个没有Louis的现实。

-

他不曾设想过他会在那样一个日子再次遇见他。

当他刚刚收拾完回爱尔兰的行装，当咖啡店的圣诞树闪闪烁烁着试图夺取他的注目，当他对礼貌的店员回应完那一句“圣诞快乐”后试图转身离开，身后队伍里那一抹熟悉的健硕的身影吸引了他的注意……

“哦，多谢你，伙计。”

熟悉的带有颗粒感的声音轻轻摩擦着耳朵，Brendan屏住呼吸让自己定睛望过去。躲在角落里的小小的人影正小心翼翼地接过保镖手里的咖啡杯，原本缩在袖子里的两副小手攀在纸杯上像是在努力吸取着热度，在卫衣里蜷得窄窄的肩膀却仍旧在为他叫嚣着此刻的寒冷。

Brendan几乎是下意识地解下了身上的大衣，他将那长长一件盖上Louis紧窄的肩膀，下一刻，Louis狐疑地回过头，一汪清澈的蓝色就这么撞上了他渴求的注视。

“您看我在星巴克遇见了谁？”保镖先生抛出了一句适时的回应。

Brendan于是应声扬起微笑。  
他不曾设想过他们的重遇会是今天这样的场景。

-

“我没买到昨晚的票，所以才准备在今天出发。我……我还以为你一早就会回去唐卡斯特。”

Brendan不自在地挠挠脑袋，披着自个儿大衣的Louis正带领着他一路往前走——因为寒冷而缩起来的肩膀让Louis整个人变得更小了，做旧的帆布帽松松垮垮地扣在他的头顶，整件不合身的大衣则完全没过了他的脚踝，那让他像极了一个偷穿大人衣服的小孩——Brendan几乎要因为自己这个有些冒犯的想法而窃笑起来。

“正如你所见……还有许多条不能落下进度的录音等着我呢。”Louis打开了录音室的门，接着摆摆手示意男孩进去，“我今晚会回去，还是能赶上和Lottie一起挂榭寄生的……唔……我想。”

Brendan犹豫地踏进Louis的工作地点，那是一间设施完备的录音室，不算陌生的调音台边错落地摆着几个椅子，一旁的沙发上则横躺着他曾在Louis的社交平台上见过的那把吉他。

“工作人员都出去吃午餐了，你可以在这儿逛逛之类的，等他们回来，我可得给他们好好介绍一下你……xfactor之后我们的时间总碰不到一起，这可是难得的好机会……”

Louis仍在絮絮叨叨地说着一些话，他的双臂都被遮掩在了长长的大衣袖子里，只是形式性地在胸前叠到了一起，Brendan笑着凝视他，接着让视线缓慢地逡巡一遍。

最终，他的目光却还是不知不觉地落在了陷在沙发里的那把琴上。

“我可以……？”Brendan在得到了Louis的点头示意后矮身坐上了沙发，接着轻轻捧起了那把漂亮的木吉他，清脆的弦音在拂动的手指下跃动起来，Brendan不由浮起淡淡的微笑。

“你知道……”

室内湿润的空气将他的脑袋蒸得闷闷的，横亘在胸口的情感便也像琴弦一样被指尖拨弄出响声，不知怎么的，徘徊在喉咙里的话就这么被冲动裹挟着涌出嘴巴，

“我原来计划着……要是我有那个幸运可以闯进决赛，我还是想要弹唱一首来着。”

“我看了海选时的那几期节目，我知道你喜欢……这个。  
”Brendan轻笑出声，他俯着脑袋紧盯着那琴弦看，至始至终都不敢抬起头。

“你……”直到他听见Louis在他不远处轻轻嗫喏，“你想要弹哪一首？”

Brendan含住干燥的下唇，接着缓慢地撩动琴弦。

 

How my thoughts they spin me round

How my thoughts they let me down

How my dreams they spin me round 

How my dreams they let me down

Then there's you

Then there's you

Then there's you

Then there's you

 

A段的吟唱过后，Brendan持续地弹奏着紧接下去的solo。瞬间，他鼓起勇气撩开眼睛望向他所唱念的那一个对象，他看到Louis眼底仍旧沉着那辨不明的深遂的蓝，像是他教他记挂迷恋辗转反侧的每一刻。

旋转的音符里，字字声声的真切的想念里，世界不再有身份、不再有冷暖，世界甚至仿佛彻底聚成了眼前这一方小小的录音室。

Brendan的眼里只剩下手中的吉他，还有Louis。  
他的Louis。

 

You know I know them too well

I've written it on myself if you can't tell

With a melody that climbs

And then falls then falls then falls

Without you without you

 

“Brendan……”

慢慢滑落到空气间的呼唤吸引了Brendan的心思，他于是不无意外地弹劈了最后那个音，不安的拂动着的睫毛下，Louis的身影慢慢在视线中显出来。

“……过去我有许多次都曾经想过要对你说。”Louis让自己轻轻扯动嘴角，“但……我想你大概知道我这个人是怎么样的？这么多年，我都被动惯了。我明知道碍于身份的关系，你不会轻易就在私下主动接近我，但……我没有办法……”

他抬起湛蓝的眼眸望向沙发里的男孩，纤长的睫毛掩映住愈渐模糊的视线。

“可我就快要27岁了，我是个成年人了……不是吗？”Louis让自己深呼吸一口气，“我想要告诉你，我一直知道你对我的……心意。”

Brendan梗着脖子凝视他，干燥的嘴唇因战栗而翕张。

“……而就像你说的，发生的每件事，同样也是因为我想要那样。”Louis的双颊渐渐地抹上了一点儿红，“不管是那一晚，还是……”

没等到Louis把话说完，突如其来的圣诞乐声登时囫囵地从走廊里涌进来。

“操。”Louis咒骂一声，接着紧忙阖上了方才忘记关上的门。

“那是对过商场……”回过身后，Louis对着男孩挤出一个不好意思的笑容，“它们每到整点就会搞这一出，往常圣诞的时候也是这样。真是传统极了，不是吗？”

“那…难怪他们会选择开在你的录音室对面。”Brendan低头浮起一个微笑，“我是说……你可是在圣诞当天出生的精灵，‘圣诞主义者’的最爱，理所应当。”

“哦，是的是的……”Louis翻了翻眼珠，“那你可得对我好些，或许我能从圣诞老人那儿为你窃取一个愿望。

Brendan皱起眉尖，“认真的吗？”

在Brendan持久的注视中，Louis渐渐收敛了笑意。

他最终让自己凝视起Brendan的眼睛，接着轻轻点了点头。

Brendan看着Louis，就像是看着他们过往经历的那一切时光。微微弯起嘴角的刹那，他当然想到了很多、很多个愿望。他很想要亲吻Louis，就像他许多次紧盯住他歌唱时想要做的那样。他也很想要真正拥有他，他想要埋在他温暖紧致的身体里，接着再把他额际的汗珠一一吮吻去。他当然更想、更想要拥着他醒来，他要看着那晨光跳跃进Louis细密的笑纹里，再用一个又一个的吻来慢慢品尝它。

可在那一切之前，他得先站起身来拥抱他。

“那么，Judge Tomlinson……”他紧接着伏身占领了他耳侧的那一片温暖的皮肤，

“我想要和你在一起。”

 

FIN


End file.
